Favorite Café
by EchoEternal
Summary: A visit to a small café results in two feline flirts spending the morning with one another. Is it just showing off, or could there be more to them? Katt x Panther. Post-Assault. One-shot, never-met pairing.


_Author Note:_ A never-met one-shot for a cute kitty couple. To slide it into place, the time is post-Assault. It's a bit long, so make sure you've got some time. Also, it's just the pairing focused on in this story. But hey, it's been on my mind, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The door opened with a bell ring and a gentle autumn breeze blew through. A tall dark cat strolled in, gently letting the door close behind him as he came to a stop. He surveyed the lime-coated room, taking in the familiar faces of usual customers and scoping out the newcomers. Mentally, he traveled past each wooden table and navigating through the seats. Sliding off a white glove, the cat's golden eyes finally locked onto a pink feline sitting along the side. His mouth curved into a smirk and he moved to make an order at the counter.<p>

She sat quietly, stirring her Cornerian Cappuccino, though not to mix it. Her mind wandered over the past few years, and wondered where to go next. After the war, nothing seemed to hold her attention for much time. The planet's army had too many restrictions and rules to follow. She couldn't fly a ship while falling into formation lines; it simply wasn't her style and they hardly took her seriously to begin with. Her old line of work involved shady dealings and theft, which she was happy to put behind her. Any other job seemed far too ordinary.

"Poor Katt," she muttered jadedly. "So talented and yet she can't settle on anything." Her tail flicked back and forth in annoyance over self-pity. "At the very least, you should find someone to mess around with; that's always fun."

Even as she spoke that, Katt realized that she yearned for something more substantial, more meaningful. Dating was fun, but nothing seemed to last for long. Especially disappointing for her were the two men she finally did become interested in, only to have them slip away. The bird she used to chase showed little interest in her, and the last cat she opened up to wound up being less captivating than she imagined. Her differences with the two caused enough wedges to end their relationships, either with or without her mutual understanding.

"Knock it off," she hissed to herself, tightly gripping her cup. "You don't need them."

Part of her wondered if there was truth in that and she let out an annoyed sigh for thinking about the subject in the first place. Katt thought about taking a sip of the drink to melt her thoughts away, but her wandering mind wouldn't let her.

"Hello, madam," purred a deep voice.

She stopped stirring and laughed. "I think you've got me confused for someone else. No one calls me madam."

"Really? No one?" he pressed on, confusion clear in his tone. He then made a huff of displeasure. "How rude. Any fool with eyes should know how to treat a lady when he sees one."

"Maybe you oughtta take that advice yourself, pal," she snapped and finally looked up at him.

The tall panther stood before her, dark furred face contrasting against the white shirt he wore under a navy jacket with a red rose on the left side of the chest. She eyed his figure, noting that he was lean and presumably fit. Her deep blue eyes locked onto his golden ones, just after she observed the white marking above his right cheek.

He raised an eyebrow and she snorted. "I haven't got the time or the care for pretty boys trying to get a quick kiss and a half."

"Oh, you think me pretty?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows and daringly smiled. "Charming. I find you to be quite gorgeous." He took a quick look at her paws, noticing the bare fingers, before returning his gaze to her eyes.

Glaring, she tried to end the conversation with a curt, "Shut it."

"Forgive me, I do believe I've offended you," he bowed his head while lightly touching his chest. "My sincerest apologies."

"Flattery only gets you so far, darling," she quipped. "Believe me, I've learned the hard way."

"Have you? What a pity." Katt knew that he was only interested in idle conversation to capture her interests, but something about his tone seemed…genuine, almost caring.

Tossing the thoughts from her mind, she shrugged. "Not a big deal. I've got better things to spend time with."

"Ah, yes," he agreed. "Like coming here for a morning coffee. This is my favorite café, actually."

"Seems all right," she mumbled, unsure if she wanted to agree with him.

He pointed to her drink. "You should reserve your judgment until you've taken a sip. That cup looks a bit full and you're missing out." He took a sip from his own, though managed to keep eye contact on Katt.

Something about him bothered her, yet at the same time, she found him…enchanting and fun. Taking a taste of her cappuccino, she slowly let the flavor swish in her mouth before swallowing, savoring the hints of espresso and milk. She licked her lips as she set the cup back down, eyes back on Panther.

"Delicious, yes?" he asked, though he made it seem like a fact.

"Not bad." Katt refused to give him satisfaction, but he laughed.

Once he stopped, he teased, "Is that all you'll give it? Your face suddenly softened and I thought you hummed in delight. If that's only mediocre for you, I'd love to see you actually enjoying something."

She shot him a mocking face with her eyes crossed and tongue out, causing him to laugh again. The deep and hearty sound vibrated through her ears, and she felt her lips curl up from it.

"Cute laugh," she admitted. "It's nice to know that you're so easily humored."

Letting his laugh die down to a soft chuckle, he wiggled his eyebrows. "Keep it up and you'll have me rolling," he replied with a wink. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but kept the smile. Pressing on, he added, "You say you don't have time for pretty boys looking for a kiss, but how about just one pretty boy looking for conversation?"

Taking another sip of her cappuccino, she watched him from behind the cup, letting the drink warm her mouth again. He took a careful check on her, gazing at her firm arm and slowly drifting back to her face, looking just above it at the white fur fluff just above her eyes. She found the attention flattering, but also…wanted.

Placing the drink back down, she sighed. "Depends on the subject, I suppose. You'll just have to try hard to keep my interest piqued."

"Is that a challenge? If so, I like the idea." His fingers rapped against the empty chair as he asked, "Do you mind if I sit and stay a little while? I want to…ah, 'savor the flavor,' so to speak." He rolled his eyes back, mocking the café's generic slogan. She smirked, finding it equally cliché to say.

"What the hell," she conceded, "if you're going to be this persistent, you might as well take a seat, handsome."

Grinning, Panther did just that. Purring, he had to fire out, "Pretty, cute, handsome, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like what you see."

"You're good looking, that I'll give you," she scratched her chin and nodded. "But darling, we both know you started this, and I'm sure that makes you the bigger flirt."

"Bigger, I agree, but it's a pleasure to know I'm in good company," he smirked while he spoke, taking a sip from his cup. Exhaling, he added, "The Cornerian is such a delight in the mornings."

"What'dya know," she raised her cup. "That's what I got."

"Ah, yes, to this fair city indeed. Cheers!" He lightly tapped his cup against hers and they each took another sip. "But please," he started again, "do tell me more about yourself, miss…?"

"Monroe," she filled in the blank. "Katt Monroe."

"Mm, pretty kitty indeed," he purred into a chuckle. She gave him a light kick from under the table, but the compliment kept her spirits up. "Well, Ms. Monroe, with the lovely pink fur, excellent figure, wonderful wit, and gorgeous blue eyes, please…do tell me more."

"Now you're trying too hard, pal," she huffed, pressing her face into her paw.

The panther bowed his head, "I only speak the truth, but I apologize again." Looking back up, he locked his eyes back onto hers, mouth back to a smirk.

Katt, however, picked her head up, looked away and sighed. "Not much to tell. Pretty kitty here is just a pilot looking for work. I saved some army fur during the Lylat Wars some good few years back, but nothing special after that." She took another swig from her cup, feeling the warmth slowly rush past her lips and down her throat; the mixture really was delicious. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Can't stand working with stiffs, otherwise I might be with them." Lifting her paw, she flipped it around back and forth, finishing with, "And, as you probably noticed, single."

He pulled at a few faint whiskers, taking her words in. "War hero working for work, huh? Sounds like you won't be waiting long." Nibbling at his lower lip, Panther fought back adding anything else, deciding that she wouldn't appreciate it, but let his golden eyes wander about her more. Her ears had a slight twitch that caught his attention, making him curious. Her tail swished back and forth, slipping between her back and the chair that held up her red jacket. "You'll be hired in no time, I'd wager."

"I'd like to think that." She coughed as he took another sip. Taking and releasing a breath, she asked, "So, how about you, hot shot?"

"Mm," he sounded, and then swallowed the cappuccino. "Me? Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Panther Caroso!" He emphasized the last part with thunderous pride, though after watching Katt stare back blankly, he sank back a bit in his seat. "Right, uh, currently I'm just working with a small flight team, bit of, ah, less than lovely job." She cocked an eyebrow as he tapped the table and sighed, following with, "It's complicated. I had, um, an interesting childhood that led to a bit of larceny and that's where I ended up."

Katt let out a quick laugh. "That hardly gives me anything to work with."

"What can I say? I'm sensitive," Panther chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Hmm…well, this would be more awkward if you weren't single, so…?"

"Ah, quite! Alas, I am currently flying solo." He took a sip before adding, "I've had plenty of dates, but nothing substantial thus far."

"So, what, no ladies that can hold you down?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Maybe, but I'd need to know more about the other girls and how long they lasted."

"Ah, well…there was one lovely lady…very attractive, and from what I could tell, had a gracious personality." Panther shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat, pressing his face hard against his palm. "We never really…well, she was single, but wasn't even close in reciprocating my feelings. She, um, had her sights set elsewhere." Picking his head up, he let out a brief sigh. "To be fair, I was a bit too forward, but I figured it was worth a gamble. If all else failed, at least she would know that she had options."

Katt bit her lip before softly inputting, "Sorry for dredging that up."

"Oh, it's quite all right," he insisted, doing his best to appear and sound undeterred. "She's lovely, but I can't chase her forever. Besides, there are plenty of other women waiting on me, right?" He winked at Katt, who smirked a bit.

"Keep telling yourself that, pretty boy. Someone will sucker into your bait eventually." After that, she let out a laugh, causing Panther to sigh as picked his head back up.

"How about you?" Panther persisted. "Anyone keep you engaged in them for a while?"

She thought a moment, a bit hesitant to share, but realized that it was only fair after Panther had done the same. "Well, there were, uh, a couple of guys that I was interested in. One didn't really turn out to be as compatible as we thought we were and…"

"No need to go further," Panther tried, but Katt knew he was forcing himself to be polite; his ears were pointed forward, listening intently, and his eyes were just a bit wider, focused.

"It's fine, the other guy, well…he just…wasn't all that captivated by me."

"Forgive me, and I don't mean to offend, but what kind of an imbecile wouldn't be invested in you?"

"He's not an imbecile!" she snapped, but she regretted it quickly. "He's just…got his mind elsewhere, I guess."

"Inexcusable," Panther refused to relent. "Look, I'm sure he's a nice enough guy and you like him for strong reasons, but if he's so blind as to not be even remotely enraptured by you, even just a little bit…" after looking carefully at Katt's face, he trailed off. Then, he followed with, "My apologies. You're still very attached to him."

"No! No, I'm…not," Katt forced out, debating if it was true or not.

"Hmm," Panther contemplated calling her out, but decided against it. "Well, how about me then?"

"Huh?"

"Me," Panther laughed, subtly brushing his leg against Katt's. She felt her fur stand up a bit, but remained undeterred, possibly even happy, from the gesture. He cleared his throat and continued, "How would you like to try going out with me sometime? I could take you out for some fine dining, perhaps."

"Tempting," Katt purred, lowering her eyes and taking a moment to gaze at Panther. He could be a nice match for her, sure. Something, however, kept her from giving in and she shook her head. "But, I've got some busywork to do for today, and I'm not sure exactly when I'll be free next."

"I see," Panther mused, his ears folding back a bit before popping back up again. "Well, if you're ever visiting here again, and I happen to be in…"

"Yeah, sure, then I'll bug you some," Katt teased. "I mean, at least you're hot enough to bring around the city."

"Oh, only hot enough?" Panther inquired, exaggerating his disappointment. "And here I thought I was actually having you fall for me."

"You're good, but I'm better," Katt quipped, giggling into a laughing fit. Panther joined in, chuckling for a bit before returning to his drink. Katt did the same, emptying the last of her mixture from the cup. She savored the last bit before swallowing, reluctant to let it go.

"Huh. Already finished my cappuccino," Katt murmured. "Guess I better get going."

"I've finished as well. Do you mind if I leave with you?" Their eyes met again. Katt nodded, getting up and taking her coat. Panther followed, beaming. "Thank you."

They walked outside and took a quiet stroll down a block, then two. The blurred cityscape just a passing of gray, black, and blue shadowed buildings; people were just quick flashes of fur and colors. A few Cornerian Fighters flew by above, either traveling or running patrol. Once or twice, Panther poked Katt with his tail, shooting her playful looks. She laughed and elbowed him as they walked along. Eventually, they came to a stop, glancing in different directions before returning their gazes to one another.

"Well, I'm this way," Katt motioned to the street on her right. Panther looked back, noting that he was headed left down an alley.

He sighed, and then nodded. "All right. It's been quite the pleasure, Ms. Monroe," he purred, with a shrug and a smile. He stepped closer, moving his face near her. "If you don't mind," he whispered and left the rest to float away in the autumn air. Brushing her cheek with his paw, he moved his face close and kissed her cheek, gently, but with that hint of passion they both craved. As Panther moved back, Katt felt his intoxicating warmth dissipate far too quickly. "Maybe I'll get more from you another day," he chuckled quietly.

"You might," Katt laughed. "Take care, Panther." She stroked his cheek before turning heel and walking away from him.

"Katt!" Panther called. "Will we meet again?"

Katt turned around for a minute, looking at him. "We just might, handsome. After all, that was a nice café." Once he returned her smile with a grin of his own, she winked and strolled away.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Here's a pairing that just screams ship-worthy nothings. Seriously. (And is there nothing else on this website for them? What the heck?!)

Where to begin? Both are flirts, have unrequited love interests among Star Fox and their advances are rejected, cats of some kind, are portrayed with fur that meshes well together (fans like Katt pink, while Panther can be black, blue, or purple, all of which complement pink nicely), and both have engaged in criminal activity (Katt did steal a Venomian ship to make her own in 64/Lylat Wars). Alas, it's just a couple of ships that pass in the night (and space).

Honestly, they are secondary/minor characters, but I feel like the two would make a cute pair-up. (Actually, if Nintendo ever did fleshed out stories, Star Fox has plenty of characters, background, and potential.) Besides, their names are fun meshed together: Patt Caroe! (Or would it be Kanther Monroso?) Um...you should totally ship this.

Writing-wise, part of me wanted to go with a first person perspective, but I thought third person point of view could do a better job encompassing both characters. Hopefully I did them justice? Neither one has a totally worked out personality, but they had enough similarities to work with, so I tried. Katt has a slight mix of a gruffer tone because I think she was a former gang member (Hot Rodders, I believe), so I figured I'd toss that in. Panther is a bit more fussy with how he talks, thinking he's all first-class, so I tried reflecting that. I also tried coloring in a bit of Corneria City, but I didn't focus too much on that.

Overall, I feel like it's kind of a crack pairing that offers enough to play around with, and definitely believable. I was going to explore a little more on Panther's, uh, "less than lovely" line of work (Star Wolf), but I decided to leave that out to keep him on an equal level with Katt (who is unaffiliated). Maybe there's a sequel hook somewhere in there! ...Maybe not.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed a potential couple. I'm not quite sure if it exists, but it certainly doesn't look that way. (I couldn't find much beyond one picture of fan-art on Google.) So...let's give these two some love! Because Fox can't marry everyone. (Or can he?!) If you'd like, send me a review or message; comments and criticisms are welcome! Well, that's all from me. So, thanks again!


End file.
